Middle of a Memory
by walkingproof
Summary: Home isn't always a place, sometimes it's a who. With college approaching two friends find it hard to face the idea of being over 600 miles apart. They agree to not let a single moment go to waste in the middle of a memory.


He reclined in the back of his truck his hat pulled down over his face so the sun wasn't as bright. He had been laying here with her for the past hour but he knew she was in her element and he would never interrupt that, despite the fact that he was starving. He pulled his hat up to take a peek at his best friend. Her blonde hair acting as a curtain so he couldn't see her face but he knew she was biting her bottom lip, because that's what she did when she would draw. His stomach growled so he took his foot and knocked it against her leg and her head popped up. It was like she had come back to the real world. She glanced back at him and she had an apologetic look.

"Sorry Bell." There she went biting her lip. Seriously why did she have to do that?

"It's fine princess, but I'm starving and I know you haven't eaten either." At that moment he heard her stomach growl and he smirked. She had been his best friend for so long he knew her almost better than he knew himself. She was the main perk of living in this shitty small town.

"Paula's Diner?" She looked at him smiling.

"Ah! It's like you read my mind." He sat up and scooted to the edge of the tailgate and slid off. He turned to help the blonde off and despite taking his help she had a grumpy look on her face about it. "I can't help that you're short Clarke." She just stuck her tongue out and allowed him to help her down. There were perks to having a lifted truck.

Both walked around the truck and got in. Bellamy had installed a step rail on the sides of the truck after Clarke continued to complain about having issues getting in the truck and him laughing only ended up with her hitting him. So he saved up to install the step rail so she would stop hitting him every time he laughed. But seeing her have to pull herself into the truck still made him smile.

During the drive over Clarke had put her feet on the dash and was singing with the songs on the radio. It wasn't long before they were both singing. Clarke would smirk at him while singing when he would purposely sing off key. It was a thing he did every time he had to listen to a song he hated, but she loved. He pulled into the parking lot not a moment too soon. In retaliation she had started playing Justin Bieber and that was just unfair.

They both got out of the truck and he opened the door for her as they walked in. They took a seat at their favorite table that was tucked in the corner. Their favorite waitress came over as soon as they sat down. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Harper, how's your shift going?" Clarke asked and the girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"As good as can be expected, it's prom tonight so there won't be a lot of people coming here. Most people are going to Alfredo's, that new Italian place."

"Well we would never cheat on you." Bellamy winked at Harper and she blushed.

She cleared her throat, "Uh, you guys want the usual?" The both nodded and Harper scurried away.

"It's cruel that you fluster her on purpose." Clarke was shaking her head smiling.

"Well it rarely works on you anymore, I have to stroke my ego in some way." He teased.

"Phrasing." She laughed and he just rolled his eyes at her immaturity. Don't get him wrong, they were both immature at heart and both had minds that were born in the gutters, but pointing it out never got old.

"Real mature." She stuck her tongue out at him and he leaned on the table. "So have you made a decision on where you want to go?"

Clarke's smile faltered a little bit. They had only talked about college a few times but he knew that Clarke was having a hard time deciding where she wanted to go. She was getting pressure from her mom to take a premed track like she had, but all Clarke wanted to do was go to SCAD and pursue her art. "I've tried to bring it up to her, but she brushes it off each time. Telling me that I'm just nervous about going to college and I'm looking for the easy way out." She shook her head, "My dad would have supported me, but ever since he died mom has been trying to control my future."

Clarke's mom had issues with Bellamy. She never did approve of their friendship but it never stopped either of them from being best friends. She would come into Clarke's room when was there and just give a disapproving glance before making some comment and turning to leave. Bellamy had learned to just let it roll off, it didn't even bother him anymore because he knew that her mom would never have any pull over their friendship. Clarke stopped defending him after he had asked her to just let it go, it wasn't worth putting more strain on their already deteriorating relationship.

"You already know what I think you should do." He let it hang in the air. The choice her mother had been pushing her towards was only two towns over from the college he was accepted to. But SCAD was over 800 miles away from him. It was one of the reasons they had stopped talking about college, the thought of being so far away from each other was sobering and always ended up with both of them feeling like shit the rest of the night.

"I don't know Bell." She was already shaking her head.

He reached out for her hand before she could pull away and start to close up on him. "Hey." she said softly, "Look at me." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I want you to go to SCAD, you've been talking about going there for as long as I've known you. We'll still have holidays. I'll even drive all the way there. It doesn't mean we'll never see each other." She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Bell."

He gave her hands a squeeze and smiled, "No problem princess."

They broke apart when they heard Harper coming back with their food, "Aright guys, as usual, we have a bacon cheeseburger with extra extra pickles with onion rings and a grilled cheese and fries."

Clarke's face lit up at the sight of food and Bellamy just shook his head and thanked Harper, "I don't know how you eat that." he pointed to her burger, "The amount of pickles on that thing is just wrong."

She finishes chewing and swallows before replying, "Says the old man who orders a grilled cheese and fries. It's like you're seventy-five stuck in an eighteen year old body."

"But it's a nice body." he points out and she rolls her eyes.

"Yes, it's a nice body." She concedes.

He just smirks at her, "I knew you had the hots for me."

"Whatever Blake." She took another bite of her cheeseburger. They both ate in comfortable silence but would say something when something came to mind. They were currently in the middle of arguing about 300 and that Clarke needed to watch it with him when the bell jingles over the door and a voice causes Bellamy to tense.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Princess and her retard in tin foil." He hated that voice probably more than anything else on the planet. "I'm surprised you two are rolling around the sheets since it's prom night. Right Bellamy?" His jaw tightened and Clarke was looking at him begging him not to let it get to him. It wasn't a secret that Bellamy had a way with the ladies that definitely got him a reputation, but most of the girls left on their own accord because they couldn't deal with his and Clarke's relationship.

"Does it look like we're at prom Murphy? I'd say we're a little underdressed." His voice was tight with irritation.

"Yeah but I figured you'd follow in your dad's footsteps and knock her the princess up, not that anyone knows who he is considering the line of guys going in and out of your house. Aurora must be one hell of a lay." The sleazy voice spoke a little louder gaining some over patrons attention.

Bellamy stood up quickly the chair falling over and spun around to face Murphy. Clarke was out of her seat in seconds her hand on Bellamy's arm trying to calm him down, "Bell, it's not worth it. He's not worth it." She shot daggers at Murphy.

"Keep my mother's name out of you fucking mouth." Clarke could see the muscles in his jaw clenching.

"Bell!" Clarke said louder trying to get his attention.

Bellamy broke eye contact with Murphy to look down at her. Every part of him wanted to punch Murphy's face in. Murphy started laughing and elbowed the guys beside him. "Look at that boys, he's whipped. I told you it's only a matter of time before he knocks her up like his dad. At least he'll bolt and get the hell outta here. He-"

Murphy didn't get another word out because his face came into contact with Bellamy's fist. Once Murphy gained his footing the boys were throwing punches. You could hear the scraping of chairs and tables. "BELLAMY!" Clarke yelled. She grabbed at his shirt trying to pull him back but he was too far gone and wouldn't listen. She waited for a break between the two before stepping between them with her hands up. "Stop it! Both of you. Bellamy let's go." Clarke had already thrown a twenty down on the table covering their food and leaving a hefty tip for Harper. Both of the boys just stood there panting and glaring at each other. She pushed Bellamy towards the door not even giving Murphy a second glance.

Once they were outside and by the truck Clarke wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her chin against his back, "Bell you can't let him keep getting you to."

Bellamy turned to look at her, "Clarke, the shit he's saying. I'm not going to let him talk about my mom like that, or you." He didn't quite understand how she couldn't see that. His eyes shifted to look inside the diner and he could see Murphy rubbing his jaw and he was filled pride for getting in a solid blow.

"You're not your dad. Plus, I'm a big girl. I don't need you to defend me." She gave him a smile and gave his hand a squeeze before look down at her phone and her mouth went into a thin line. "The parental beckons. Could you drop me off at home before she decides to find even more reasons to bitch at me.

He nodded and pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head, "Let's get you back to the wicked witch." This caused Clarke to laugh and they both got into the truck and he headed towards her house. Her house wasn't a mansion but it was definitely one of the biggest houses in their town.

Bellamy pulled into her driveway and she leaned over giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow!" she shot him her thousand watt smile and he found himself smiling back.

"As always princess." She rolled her eyes at the nickname and got out of the truck walking towards her front door. He waited until she was inside before pulling back out of her driveway. He always hated dropping her off at home. Knowing that she wasn't happy and there wasn't much he could do. Plus, it always left a feeling of absence when she wasn't around. He decided that he would just finish working on his ATV before going to bed, to give him something to do.

Bellamy had only been working on the ATV for about an hour when his phone rang and he saw Clarke's face pop up. He wiped his hands off on his jeans, his mother hated it but he could never keep up with the rags he bought. "Hey." He said placing the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he continued to work on changing out the tire.

"Can you come get me? Mom took my keys and I just need to get out of here." He was already throwing his tools in his tool box before she had even finished her sentence. Opting not to take his truck because her mother would hear it, he climbed onto the ATV and started it.

"I'm on my way, just meet me outside." He started it and pulled away from his house and drove down the road. Yes technically what he was doing was illegal, but when you live in a small town it's more of a suggestion than anything else. It doesn't take him long to get to her house and he can see her waiting at the corner of her back yard. He pulls up to the curb and she climbs on using his hand to assist her. "Anywhere in particular you want to go.

"Not really, just somewhere away from here so I don't have to think about things." Clarke already had her arms wrapped around him and her chin on his shoulder.

"I think I can manage that." He started the ATV back up and drove off. He figured that they should have some fun. He wanted to see her smile and laughing instead of the broken look he saw. It didn't take long until he saw the dirt path taking them away from the main road. The ground was still soft from the rain and that's exactly what he was hoping for.

"Where are you going?" She said loudly trying to talk over the sound of the engine and wind.

He shook his head, "You'll see. Just sit back and enjoy." He pushed the throttle up faster. Once he got to the clearing he could see the mud that hadn't fully dried since yesterday's rainfall. He drove straight towards it and he felt Clarke hit his back but he just grinned.

"Bellamy Blake don't you dare!" He heard her but he just grinned and hit the mud with a laugh. He whipped the ATV around causing mud to spray up behind them. Some of it landed on them but he kept going. He was driving through mud pits and continued to swing the ATV around causing them to get mud all over them. Eventually Clarke started laughing and would squeal at the sudden jerk of the ATV when he would turn.

They continued until both of them were covered with mud from head to toe. He drove back onto the road and kept following it. It came to a dead end by the lake where he got off and helped her down. His heart swelled seeing the huge genuine smile on her face, "See you do like mudding". Clarke stuck her tongue out at him but started spitting when it became covered in mud. He reached out and wiped the mud off her face which took a little effort since half the time he was only spreading it, which only made him laugh.

She swatted at his hand and he just grinned at her. "As you've realized I'm completely covered from head to toe. Mom is going to love this when I come inside trailing mud across her house." her laughter filled the space between him. It was nice seeing her happy and laughing when lately the lines between her brows had become deeper from her constant worry and sadness.

"That's easily fixed." He scooped her up and walked her over to the dock and she started squealing and swatting at him. The amount of threats and cuss words only made him laugh harder. He ran the rest of the way and jumped in with a tight grip on her. The water was cool, a little colder than he thought it would be but it was still refreshing. He came up for hair and saw Clarke's head bobbing in the water with a full out death glare pointed at him.

"You're dead to me."

He shrugged, "I was just helping you clean up." he swam closer to her and he could see she was fighting a smile. "Hey you got a little something, right there." He reached out as if to wipe something from her face but he dunked her under but immediately let go and laughed. The muddy water that was pooling around the both of them was incredible.

"Real mature," she said laughing. She tilted her head back and ran her fingers through her hair trying to get all the mud out. Bellamy mirrored her attempt. His was a little easier because he had been further away from the back wheel and his hair was much shorter. Once he felt he had gotten it all out he swam over to her and helped massage the dirt from her blonde hair. She moaned feeling his fingers against her scalp.

His body reacted. It wasn't on purpose, any man would have the same reaction...right? She pulled her head back from the water and looked at him. He took the moment to help clean the mud from her face. He noticed that her teeth started to chatter slightly. He pulled her in and she wrapped her arms around his neck but leaned back so she could still look him in the eyes. He wrapped his arms around her back to help it be a little more comfortable.

"Thank you." She hugged him. It was so genuine and it made Bellamy feel good.

"My pleasure. It's nice to see you smile, it's been awhile since I've seen you smile like that." His hand threaded through her hair holding her close. He was thankful that they were close enough to shore where his feet could easily touch the floor of the lake.

Clarke had her face buried into his neck and she made a noise of acknowledgement and he felt her warm lips against his neck. "You're so good to me." There was a pause where neither of them moved, "I told her I'm going to SCAD. She threatened to kick me out...over a college choice."

He felt his chest constrict and his stomach drop. He knew the news was coming, he was sure that she would follow her heart and he was happy for her, he really was. But the thought of not seeing her everyday caused anxiety. She had been his rock when his mom got sick and she kept him out of trouble. She was the brain in their friendship and he didn't know what he would do without that. "Good, I'm glad you're doing something for yourself. And if she kicks you out you know my mom will let you stay with us. She loves you." he plastered a smile on his face.

She lifted her head to look at him, "I battle with my decision every day. I don't want that many miles between us, but you're right. I need to do this for me." They had about a month left of school so he knew he was going to have to make the most out of the time they had left together.

"I told you I'd come visit as much as possible." He tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear, "You're too important to me to just let go." Bellamy had seriously considered choosing a college closer to her but the deadlines had passed and he knew that getting in anywhere would be close to impossible. Sometimes he wondered if his need for her was unhealthy, but she had been his family for so long that he couldn't imagine not being able to see her.

"I know. I mean we have about a month or so left here, so we might as well make the best of it. We still need to have that camp out in the back of your truck and you show me all the constellations." Her smile was sad. It always sobered an evening when college came up, both of them knowing the school year would end and they'd go their separate ways for a few months before the first school break.

"We'll just have to make sure we don't take anything for granted." He was begging his brain to remember this night. Her smile, her laugh. Being covered in mud and swimming in the lake.

Clarke leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. His brain came to a screeching halt. It was like his brain had froze and not a single thought passed. It wasn't until she started to pull away that his brain was screaming at him to kiss her back. Before her lips left his he pulled her back in, his fingers threading into her wet hair. Part of him knew that this was going to make leaving ten times harder, but they had both agreed to make the most of the time they had left together and he couldn't think of anything better than kissing her and having this night as a memory.

* * *

 **AN: The thought was there, but the writing is definitely not my best. But I still enjoyed it so hopefully you do too. This was loosely based off Small Town Boy by Dustin Lynch, if you haven't heard it you should go listen. I've been trying to stop judging my writing so harshly and post things that I normally wouldn't just because it isn't perfect. As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
